Klang der Stille
by ligneviolette
Summary: In a state of silence, desolation and wreck, keep the faith and the melodies' answer will come near.   Light romance, and one-shot I guess? Keke  This is my first one. Please pardon my fails. ; ;


It was again a cold night. The wind gusts like it is autumn in a summer. I got up from my seat and looked outside the veranda for the nth time since I started practicing.. Hoping that maybe I can see him, even if it is an illusion of him. But I saw no one. The streets are empty just the blinking streetlight that is defected. I went back inside and played my violin. This time I'll perfect it! This time I can catch up to him! I played the violin swaying myself into the flow of music I create. The sound of music induced my being- it is all sublime, like the wind the blows softly to my skin, the coldness of the night that melts with the melody of the song, like his sweet words that I've never forget and is still ringing in my ears. Him. Again. He's always in my mind since I forgot when. I stopped my playing since it will never match the memory of us two when we played this beautiful Ave Maria. I sat to the nearest couch. I miss him so much. Though we are on the same road, judging from my skills now, our paths won't come across anytime soon. 2 years has passed, and I realized the true meaning of waiting for the unsure. Ugh. _'Why am I doubting him? Why am I doubting myself?_' I blurted out loud without even thinking. Sighs. _'Sometimes people are just tired and confused_.' Saving myself. Maybe a small nap would do.

...  
>The garden is beautiful and is full of blossomed roses, gardenias and stargazers. Next to me is a garden set of chair and table, made of metal and is colored white; nothing really pretty about it but what caught my attention is what is on the top of the table. A violin. My violin. I was about to get the violin and play but suddenly I heard an enchanting concord that comes from the veranda. A familiar scene and a song that I am attached. Then maybe it is him! The music carries on, as I see a shadow of a guy. I got the violin and played the song with him. The aria that comes out is just too lovely, and as we progress he is more apparent. Ave Maria ended and I am excited, I am palpitating. '<em>Hino'<em> He said with his low and soft voice and I am more astounded. '_Len_' I replied cause I can't think of any words to say rather than his sweet name. He replied to me but I can't seem to hear it. Every move of his lips all I hear is the sound of a bell. The scene is rapidly turning to black, and the sound of the bell is bolder . _'Oh no! Len wait! Wait!'_

I woke up. Once again it was all just a dream, except for the bell. Someone's at the door. I checked the time and it is already 2:30 in the morning. Who might visit me in this dead time? Might be a ghost. '_No_.' I gathered up my courage to go downstairs, but as I go closer to the door my heart quivers. I opened the door and encore I'm in my wonderland. _'Hino._' What a sweet voice. _'Hino Kahoko._' Am I alive? Is my time near? _'Hino...' _He is staring back at me! So close! So close! Omg. I think our nose touched! I fell back and that pain from my butt woke me up from my surreality. He helped me and offered his hands for me to get up. _'Here, you're always clumsy.'_ I rejected his offer but instead I hugged him like there's no tomorrow. I hugged him tight to feel I am not in my wonderland. _'Len_' I loosed the hug and stared at his beautiful azure eyes. _'Let's go inside, it's freezing here._' I welcomed him. He dropped his belongings to the living room I was practicing as I prepared some hot tea for us two. _'You're practicing?_' he slightly touched my violin and ogled at it a bit. _'Y-yes I am. I haven't reached my goal yet. B-by the way, why did you suddenly went back here in Japan? And it's already late'_ I'm stuttering. Ugh. Why am I so nervous? We sat down and took a sip of the tea. '_O_h_, I need to attend to something important.' _He always answer bluntly. He never change. Hehe. And he's even getting more handsome. Oh why am I smiling? _'Why?_' he asked. _'So handsome'_ Did I say that loud? He might think I'm bewildered. Oh no! But really, I am now. He's coming over! I think I am having a heart-attack anytime soon! Oh Bach! Our foreheads are in contact and his lips are just an inch to mine. _'If you put your lips to mine then you're my girl, but if you don't within 5 seconds then it means that you rejected me and I will just walk away_.' He actually said that? Len? Wait. I'm dizzy I can't think! Oh no I'm gonna die! _'I'll start counting. One_' What no wait. '_Two_' just a minute '_Three'_ I'm just staring at his lips _'Four move kahoko! 'Fi-_' before he finished that five, I slammed my lips against his. How can I say no? It is always him that I've loved. Our kiss started sweet but now, I don't know. His kisses seeks for an entry so I gave in, and thus, he took advantage and slid his tounge. '_Ugh_' I moaned. Omg so embarrassing! _'Kaho. I'm sorry_.' He ended the kiss. He left me hanging. _'No! I liked it!_' Uh oh.. there goes the 5 sec pause, to break the ice _'Why so sudden? And the expressive Len is so not cliche!_' _'About that. I don't want to lie to myself anymore. It is really hard to focus when you are uneasy especially when your loved__ one is away- unsure of what she does, who is she with and who she loves. And that- I just thought of a confession that is straight and easy to do._' Tsukimori blushed I can see it even if he hides it. So he has this side eh? _'What about you?_' He asked. _'I was confused at first because it is unexpected! But I am too, cannot lie to my heart. It is always beating for you. I've always loved you._' Sweet words, is it cheesy oh no; he might laugh. But no. He leaned in closer to me and before he kissed me he said the words of love _'I am in love you Hino_.' and after that saccharine kiss I gave it back to him too _'I am in love with you too Len.'_ and we cherished that moment like a child. _'Let's sleep_.' He suggested. _'But will you stay with me till the morning comes?_' I asked, thinking what ifs. _'I love you this much but you still doubt?' 'But' 'Of course I will and always will, I am here with you always'_ he pointed to my heart, his love is pure. I should trust him more. _'Hold my hand and never let go._' He held my hand tight as we head to bed. I think our love is nothing special like those in the movies and dramas I usually see but the thing is, if I am to pick the perfect leading man over this guy I am holding hands with, of course I'd prefer the latter. The grumpy yet sweet, handsome, and imperfect but almost perfect Len! My heart beats for him, and I don't think the beat will ever change its course.


End file.
